ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
"A Brand New Oskar" transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to Hey Arnold!, right here, on Nickelodeon." Scene 1: The Sunset Arms Boarding House Arnold is now going right downstairs and sees Miles, Stella, Grandpa Phil, Grandpa Gertrude, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Potts having poached eggs and turkey sausage patties for their breakfast meals. Grandpa Phil: "Arnold, morning, short man, you came down just in time for breakfast this morning." Stella: "It's your most absolute favorite, Arnold, poached eggs and turkey sausage patties with buttermilk biscuits." Arnold sits right down to join them for the entire breakfast meal. Arnold: "Wow, thanks a bunch, you guys, everything here looks super incredible." Mrs. Kokoshka (from in the hallways): "Honestly, Oskar, those jokes of yours are getting real old." Mr. Kokoshka (from in the hallways): "But, Suzie, I'm terribly sorry, I won't do it again, I promise." Mrs. Kokoshka (from in the hallways): "Oh, Oskar." Mr. Kokoshka enters the dining room. Arnold: "Hey, Mr. Kokoshka, what's going on?" Mr. Kokoshka: "It's terrible, Arnold, Suzie disagreed with my jokes, and I'm tired of being a selfish, sneaky and lazy man, so it's time for me to become a new hard worker in this boarding house." Mr. Potts: "That's the spirit, Oskar." Arnold: "So, Mr. Kokoshka, what should we begin with 1st?" Mr. Kokoshka: "How 'bout helping all of you hand wash the dishes with our rubber gloves on our hands?" Grandpa Phil: "That's a good idea, Oskar, let's get to it right away." Arnold and Mr. Kokoshka head on out to the kitchen and hand wash dishes, 'til they're all nice and sparkly clean. Arnold: "Okay, now the 1st task is done, what's the 2nd task?" Mr. Kokoshka: "Helping to fold the laundry." Arnold and Mr. Kokoshka go right into Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka's bedroom to help Mrs. Kokoshka fold the laundry and their own laundry as well. Mr. Kokoshka: "Well what do you know, Suzie? I'm getting the hang of this." Mrs. Kokoshka: "Well, Oskar, I'm very proud of you being a much better person by not resorting to being a lazy man and slacking off on your house chores." The 3 of them continue folding their laundry and finish up. Arnold: "Okay, now that we're done folding the laundry and putting our clothes away where they belong, let's move on to the 3rd and final chore: taking the trash and recyclables outside." Mr. Kokoshka: "What a good idea, Arnold." Arnold carries a big trash bag with trash litter inside of them while Mr. Kokoshka carries the recycling bin and they head outside to take them out to the trash can and the recycling can Arnold: "Well, Mr. Kokoshka, all of the house chores are done for today." Mr. Kokoshka: "And it's a good thing I still have my job as a talk show host." Arnold: "Now that it's over right now, let's go inside for lunch." Mr. Kokoshka: "I'm right with you, Arnold." Arnold and Mr. Kokoshka go inside and have a nice lunch with Grandma Gertrude, Grandpa Phil, Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Potts, Miles, Stella and Mrs. Kokoshka at the lunch table in the dining room. Miles: "So, Oskar, tell all of us about your job as a talk show host." Mr. Kokoshka: "It's going good, you guys, I've been doing it for very many years right now." Mrs. Kokoshka: "And I'm proud of you for taking a liking to Baby Oskar as well." Mr. Kokoshka: "Even though he's got the exact same name as me, I'm okay with that." Arnold: "Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna tell everybody at PS 118 about this." Grandpa Phil: "That's the spirit, short man." That evening, everybody's now asleep in their beds. The very next morning, Arnold gets in a hurry and heads on out to get on the city bus all the way to PS 118 School. Scene 2: PS 118 School/Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom Arnold: "And so, instead of being a selfish, sneaky and lazy man, Mr. Kokoshka, who's 1 of the young men in the Sunset Arms Boarding House is a much better hard working man right now." Sheena: "Oh my gosh, that's incredible, Arnold." Mr. Simmons: "Thank you, Arnold, for telling everybody your entire story about what happened at your apartment, it looks like we've got 1 more student to go, and that's Phoebe Heyerdahl." Phoebe goes up to speak right in front of the entire 5th grade class. Phoebe: "A very long time ago back when we were all in 4th grade, I was onstage giving my perfect attendance award speech, I accidentally farted right into the microphone, I was so embarrassed and upset that I thought I was never coming back to PS 118 for another week, but at least you (points right at Arnold), Gerald, Helga, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena, Eugene, Sid, Stinky and Mr. Simmons helped me out through this problem and never talked about my gas incident again." Mr. Simmons: "Well, Phoebe, that sure brings back the memories way back when I was your teacher in 4th grade." 118 School Bell Ringing Mr. Simmons: "And there goes the bell for recess, everybody." Outside recess Arnold: "Catch, Gerald." Arnold throws the blue Frisbee over to Gerald. Gerald: "Outside recess is much better when it's not rainin' outside." Helga: "Okay, less talking, more Frisbee throwing." Arnold and Gerald continue throwing the blue Frisbee towards 1 another. 118 School Bell Ringing Again Arnold, Gerald and the other PS 118 students head inside for lunch in the school cafeteria lunch room. Principal Wartz: PA System "Lunch time, students, everybody line up, single file." The school cafeteria lunch room Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Harold and Brainy's lunch table Arnold: "So, Gerald, guys what did you do last evening?" Gerald: "I watched a lot of hip hop videos on television. Sid: "My dad and I went on a fishing trip." Stinky: "I was outside waterin' all of my vegetable crops." Eugene: "I was sorting out all of my trading cards in my bedroom." Harold: "I was participating in a watermelon eating contest and I won the entire contest, what about you, Brainy?" Brainy: Breathing "Uh, playing video games and watching television." Arnold: "Mr. Kokoshka is now a hard working man right now and I've been helping him with house chores all the time." Gerald: "That's good to hear about, Arnold." The PS 118 auditorium Principal Wartz: "Students, the reason why we're in the auditorium is that I'm here to remind all of you that we're all going on a field trip to the town square fair, and be sure to have your permission slips ready and your chaperones with all of you." Mr. Simmons: "Thanks a bunch for giving that announcement, Principal Wartz, now, students, it's now time to head on home with all of you." All of the 5th grade students head on out on their way back home to their separate apartments. Rhonda: "You know what, Nadine? this is gonna be 1 super exciting field trip." Nadine: "You said it, Rhonda." Lila: "I heard they got a sheep, alpaca and llama petting station." Back in the Sunset Arms Boarding House Arnold: "Hey, Dad, you wanna sign my permission slip? Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class and I are going on a field trip to the town square fair." Miles: "Sure, Arnold, I'll sign it right away." Miles signs his name signature on Arnold's permission slip. Arnold: "Perfect, Dad, thanks a bunch." Miles: "You're welcome, Arnold." Later, right after dinner and dessert meals, Arnold is in bed asleep dreaming about the things he'll do at the town square fair with Geralld, Miles, Stella, Grandma Gertrude, Grandpa Phil, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyuhn and even Helga as well. Helga: "Oh, Arnold, isn't this a lovely romantic field trip?" Arnold: "It sure is, Helga, it sure is, you're intelligent, brave and heroic ever since you used your powerful fist to fight against La Sombra in San Lorenzo." End dream sequence...... Arnold: "Hey, today's the day of the town square fair, good thing I have my permission slip signed, but I need to get myself ready 1st." Arnold changes into his clothes, then eats a real good breakfast meal, feeds Abner then heads on out to the bus stop and sits right next to Gerald on the city bus which takes them on their way to PS 118 School again. Back in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom Mr. Simmons: "Well, students, it's a good thing all of you have your permission slips signed, now kindly give them to me and your chaperones are waiting outside." All of the 5th grade students give Mr. Simmons their permission slips and head on out the door to where their chaperones are waiting. Arnold: "Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, guys, I'm so thrilled all of you could come along." Mrs. Kokoshka: "So are we, Arnold, I bet you and Gerald and Helga are gonna have such a fun thrilled time riding the Ferris wheel together as always." They all get on the city bus and the bus driver drives them around all the way to the town square fair. The town square fair Sid, Stinky and Eugene are at the water dunk game and Harold gets dunked right into the nice clean water while wearing his swim trunks. Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena are at the sheep, alpaca and llama petting station. Arnold, Gerald and Helga are on the Ferris wheel. Arnold: "Wow, I can see the entire fair from up here." Gerald: "I know, Arnold, this place is gigantic." Helga: "Arnold, isn't this such a nice day at this town square fair?" Arnold: "Yes, Helga, they even got a disco rock concert playing here." Helga: "Oh that reminds me, we gotta go over there." Gerald: "We just need to ask Arnold's parents, grandparents, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz about it." Meanwhile, right after the Ferris wheel, the roller-coaster train and the other rides and games...... Arnold: "Mom? Dad? Grandma? Grandpa? guys? right after lunch, can we all go down to the disco rock concert? Rodney and the Off Beats are performing there." Grandpa Phil: "Of course we can go down there, Arnold, it'll be a bad idea not to go, after all, this is a super exciting field trip." The entire scene cuts to Arnold, Gerald, Helga and everybody at the Rodney and the Off Beats concert. Rodney: "Alright, this final song we're gonna perform is called Don't Tell Me, ready? set? begin." And Roll Music Playing Rodney: Please don't tell me no more lies look right into my eyes you want me to go I'm the 1 who loves you so Rodney (continued): words go all around my head filled with everything you said well you know I get so low I'm the 1 who loves you so Arnold: "You know what? Gerald? Helga? things are going perfectly good around here." Helga: "It sure is, Arnold, it sure is." Rodney: please don't tell me no more lies don't give me any alibis you want me to go I'm the 1 who loves you so..... Ends Fade to another black screen..... A memorial dedication reads: In memoriam: Steve Viksten (1960-2014), the 1st and original voice behind Mr. Kokoshka and Caesar. End Production Credits Based on the characters created by Craig Bartlett Music by Jim Lang Co-executive producers, Joseph Purdy Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor Produced by Craig Bartlett Directed by Craig Bartlett Voice Cast Members Credits Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (voice) Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice) Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons (voice) Kath Soucie as Mrs. Berman (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil (voice) Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude (voice) James Keane as Mr. Green (voice) Wally Wingert as Mr. Kokoshka and Mr. Hyunh (voices) Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice) Dom Irera as Mr. Potts (voice) Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) Laya Hayes as Nadine Jones (voice) Special Guest Voice Credit Rob Paulsen as Rodney Thompson (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Hey Arnold!